leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orsampson123/CB1 Merilan, the Mole Miner
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |range = } |rangetype = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }}Merilan, the Mole Miner is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Merilan's autoattacks poison the target for 3 seconds, causing them to be them by 15%. The poison can stack up to 3 times, and at 3 stacks the enemy is for seconds, cleansing all stacks. |description2 = Attacking Merilan grants poison resistance, which can stack 3 times reducing the duration by 25% per stack. Poison resistance lasts 3 seconds and stacks fall off one at a time }} | }} Merilan throws a stick of dynamite at target enemy, starting a 4 second countdown on the fuse. The dynamite will then explode to deal magic damage in a 250 radius area. |description2 = During this time the holder of the dynamite can autoattack their allies to pass the dynamite to them. This can happen an unlimited amount of times, but has no effect on the ability's fuse or effects |leveling = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = } |cooldown = }}}} Merilan turns on his lamp at the cost of mana per second. During this time he reveals all enemies in a 75 degree cone in front of him, extending 500 units from the centre of his model. |description2 = Additionally, any enemy facing Merilan caught in this AoE is for a duration. This duration stacks every half second for a maximum of 2 stacks. After the wears off, that enemy cannot be affected for an additional 6 seconds and all stacks are cleansed. This persists between casts. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = } |static = }}}} Merilan plants a charge at target location. It charges up over 5 seconds, gaining AoE radius and damage over the duration. At the end of this it erupts with a loud bang, and damaging enemies within range. |description2 = The ability can be reactivated at any time to detonate the charge, and it can be disarmed in the same way as a ward |description3 = Additionally, detonating next to a wall temporarily flattens the terrain, allowing both allies and enemies free passage across it as if it is open ground. This effect can only occur if the charge has been charged for at least 3.5 seconds |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 750 |cost = |costtype = } |cooldown = }}}} Merilan gets out his Mega Drill for seconds. During this time he loses his passive’s and but his basic attacks deal magic damage over 3 seconds. Autoattacking again only refreshes the duration. |description2 = Once during the duration he can activate Rev Up. Rev Up causes Merilan to shoot his drill out in target direction and drag the first enemy hit to him over 1.5 seconds. During this time they are dealt magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 750 |cost = |costtype = } |cooldown = }}}} Category:Custom champions